


Someone Has to Make It

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Hurt/Hurt, Infinity War spoilers, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, first you hurt, then you hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: **INFINITY WAR SPOILERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS**DON'T EVEN READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!Peter survives, but of course, there must be balance.("Mr. Stark, you don't look so good.")





	Someone Has to Make It

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably write some fun stuff to deal with this but I gotta get the angst out of my system first.

Thanos snapped the blade off of the suit and prepared to stab Tony with it when another figure leapt between them. Peter let out a yelp of surprise as the blade slid through his suit, through his flesh, and made his side go numb. Tony yelled something in rage and tried to take Thanos out for good, but the Mad Titan swatted him aside and then blasted him with the full force of four Infinity Stones. The suit could take a lot and Tony wasn’t quite dead, but there weren’t enough Nanites remaining to fully protect him. Thanks summoned debree and slammed it into him, knocking him away before advancing on Peter.

“Child,” he said deeply. “This is a cruel world. I hope you understand what I bring it is mercy.”

Peter struggled to speak, but his mouth was filling up with blood. Thanos prepared to stamp out the teen when another voice called out.

“Spare him!” Strange said. “Spare his life and I will give you the Time Stone.”

So quickly it was done. Thanos took the stone and vanished into a portal. Tony rushed over, chewing out Strange while spraying something in Peter’s wound that made him feel a little better, started knitting his insides back together.

It was a few moments later that the full force of their loss hit them. Mantis went first, then Drax. Peter saw a look of tremendous guilt on Quill’s face before he faded away. “Why?” he asked Strange. “Why’d you give it to him?”

“It was the only way,” Strange answered. Then he too drifted away in the breeze. Now only the three of them remained - Peter, Nebula, and Tony. Wait - no...

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said nervously, “you don’t look so good.”

Tony held up his hands, saw the colour fading from them. He could feel it inside him too. He’s disassociated before, but this was on another level - a complete disconnect from everything around him on a molecular level. “Sorry kid,” he said before stumbling forward.

Peter caught him, held him close. “No, nonono, please Mr. Stark, you can’t go, I can’t do this alone!”

“You’ll be fine,”Tony whispered in his ear. It didn’t hurt. Not really. It was more the fear - the fear that he’d let Peter down, let everyone down, he couldn’t protect them like he had to. The only solace was that he was being taken too.

“C’mon Mr. Stark, keep it together. We can fix this!” Peter tried to hold up his mentor’s crumbling body, but they both fell to the ground. “Tony...I need you...”

“Someone has to make it,” Tony spoke through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry. There’s so much...you’re not ready for...but you...” Whatever he had left to say was lost when his face went dark and drifted away on the wind like the others.

Peter sat there shaking, wondering if he would be next. But he held together. Physically, at least. Emotionally he was numb, slowly coming to grips with what he just saw. The scraps of dust that had once been his teammates slipped out of his fingers, and the near-silence of Titan was broken by a child’s anguished cry of fear and despair.


End file.
